1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary cleaning device and, in particular, to a cleaning device wherein the cleaning elements are supported in a resilient mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly designed, but not necessarily limited to, the removal of carbon from the cylinders of internal combustion engines and for similar purposes. Generally stated, prior art devices used for the same or similar purposes have been in the form of rotary wire brushes. Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,899 issued June 17, 1924, and Albertson U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,579 issued Feb. 17, 1927, are typical patents showing the use of wire brushes for cleaning carbon and other materials from the cylinders of internal combustion engines and other surfaces. One of the difficulties involved in the use of wire brushes, however, is that the bristles thereof become bent, broken and worn such that the device becomes considerably less effective after a period of use.